Chocolate Valentine
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Siapa yang tak menunggu hari Valentine? Coklat adalah hal yang paling di tunggu. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk di notice para senpai. /#PoorLen :v / Pengumuman Hiatus


**CHOCOLATE VALENTINE**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre:**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Rin. K**

 **Warning: Typo, EYD yang buruk, Ide pasaran, Di harapkan bawa plastik untuk muntah,**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **Np:**

" **..." = Bicara**

" _ **..." = Telpon**_

 **RnR Please...**

.

Valentine.

Siapa sih yang tidak tahu dengan hari kasih sayang satu ini? Rasanya hari tersebut penuh cinta dan kemanisan. Yah, bukan tanpa sebab jika di bilang manis. Pasti semua orang tahu ciri khas hari valentine bukan.

Coklat!

Yapz, hal paling populer di hari valentine adalah coklat, terlebih lagi jika itu adalah coklat Honmei. Coklat itu terbagi 4 jenis tapi yang lebih banyak di buat hanya 2 saja, yaitu _Tomo-choco_ dan _Honmei-Choco._ _Tomo-Choco_ di berikan kepada teman atau sahabat laki- laki kita sedangkan _Honmei-choco_ di berikan kepada seseorang yang kita suka seperti keluarga, kekasih dan gebetan. Hmm... Benar- benar hari yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dan cinta. Dan karena itulah heroine kita saat ini tengah membahas sesuatu tentang coklat.

"Bagaimana jika masukan pisang ke dalam coklatmu?"

"Mana bisa aku memasukan makanan kesukaannya ke dalam coklat. Sedangkan coklat biasa saja aku selalu gagal membuatnya." Rin menghela nafas saat satu saran lagi yang tak mungkin dia lakukan. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja memasukan buah kesukaan kakak temannya saat ini, tapi dia tak mau pria yang di sukainya malah marah kepadanya karena buah kesukaanya malah jadi tidak jelas rasanya. Jujur saja, Rin sebenarnya tidak bisa memasak.

"Aku menyerah." Lenka menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi yang ia duduki. Dia sudah kehabisan ide untuk memberikan pencerahan pada teman kuningnya satu ini. Sudah semua saran ia berikan agar temannya ini bisa memberikan coklat spesial pada orang yang disukanya, lebih tepatnya pada kakak kembarnya.

Rin memanyunkan bibirnya saat sang sahabat menyerah memberikannya ide. "Ayolah, berikan aku ide lagi. Kau juga mau aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Len bukan?" kata Rin meminta bantuan lebih.

"Tapi aku tidak punya ide apapun lagi, Rin-chan."

"Kau membuatku tambah _bad mood_ saja."

Hari ini Rin terasa lebih memaksa Lenka rasanya. "Rin, apa kau sedang yahhh... Kau tau maksudku." Kata Lenka dengan nada berbisik agar tak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Seraya memiringkan kepala, Rin pun menatap bingung Lenka yang tengah berbisik kepadanya. "Maksudnya?"

Lenka menghela nafas atas kelolaan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Maksudku, Apa kau sedang datang bulan?" tanya Lenka sekali lagi dengan nada biasa tanpa berbisik.

"Iya. Lalu kenapa? Apa hubungannya dengan coklat?"

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel, katanya jika kau-..."

.

"Coklat, susu, pewarna makanan. Siap!" Rin menyebutkan satu persatu bahan makanan yang akan di jadikan sebuah coklat.

"Dan..."

Rin menaruh sebuah kantung plastik hitam berukuran sedang yang entah apa di dalamnya ke atas meja. Ia menatap sedikit ragu pada kantung plastik yang di taruhnya, tapi jika sudah inilah yang harapan terakhirnya untuk mendapat pujaan hatinya. Patut di coba!

"Yosh! Waktunya memasak!"

.

.

.

Drtt... Drtt...

Suara getar ponsel di atas meja membuat pandangan Rin yang tengah menonton dorama pun teralih pada ponsel flip kuning miliknya. Ia pun mengambil ponsel itu lalu mengecek pengganggu yang menelponnya sebelum ia mengangkatnya. Tidak salah bukan? Bisa saja orang jahat yang menelponnya atau seorang stalker mesum. Tapi yang jelas dua hal yang di sebutkan tadi tidak mungkin terjadi, lagipula siapa yang mau menguntit orang bantet, jelek, dan pettan sepertinya. Entah kenapa Rin menjadi down seketika saat tuduhan jelek dari dirinya pada dirinya sendiri menyerang tepat ke hatinya. Ugh! Kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Ok, cukup dengan perbandingan, sekarang kita lihat siapa yang menelpon Rin.

Kagamine Lenka.

Ada apa Lenka menelponnya malam- malam begini?

Klik.

"Moshi- Mo-."

" _Rin-chan, gawat!"_

Suara nyaring dari seberang sana memotong perkataannya dengan teriakan yang cukup melengking sehingga Rin harus menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel miliknya. "Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Lenka." Jawab Rin atas perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari sahabatnya yang dapat membuat gendang telinganya pecah.

" _Gawat! Gawat! Len masuk rumah sakit!"_

"Rumah sakit?! Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Rin terkejut atas informasi baru yang ia dapatkan.

" _Aku tidak tau secara rinci kejadiannya. Tapi, saat aku pulang, aku menemukan Len tergeletak di lantai seraya memegangi perutnya kesakitan dan sepotong coklat bekas gigitan tergeletak di sampingnya. Setelah itu aku langsung memanggil ambulance dan sekarang ia berada di dalam ruang UGD." Jelas Lenka secara lengkap._

"Tunggu, coklat? Apa bungkus coklat itu berwarna kuning?"

" _Iya."_

"Dengan motif pisang?"

" _Iya."_

"Pitanya berwarna putih?"

" _Iya. Ekh! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sedetail itu? Padahal aku tidak memberitahumu tentang bungkusnya."_

"Le-Lenka... I-itu coklat buatanku." Seketika wajah Rin berubah pucat mengetahui penyebab Len masuk dari rumah sakit adalah dirinya.

" _Rin-chan..." Lenka menekan saat menyebut nama sahabatnya itu, ia yakin sahabatnya ini memasukan sesuatu pada coklatnya._

"Ta-tapi... Tapi... Aku hanya mengikuti saranmu saja, tidak lebih." Jawab Rin membela dirinya sendiri.

" _Saran? Saran yang mana? Tidak mungkin hanya dengan buah pisang membuatnya seperti ini kecuali pisang mentah yang kau masukan."_

Seketika Rin menjadi gugup untuk menjawab jujur pada temannya. "Bukan yang itu, tapi satunya."

" _Yang mana?"_

"Aku memasukan semua yang kau sarankan terakhir. A-Aku memasukan kuku jari, rambut, air liur, rambut kemaluan, darah da-dan-" Rin menggigit bibirnya sebelum menyebut bahan terakhir. "Darah Haid."

" _Hah?!" Sebuah teriak cukup kencang membuat telinga Rin sakit. "Apa kau sudah gila sehingga memasukan benda- benda itu kedalam coklatmu? La-lalu darah haid? Kau gila huh?!"_

"Ta-tapi aku hanya mengikuti saranmu saja." Jawab Rin membela diri.

" _Aku sudah bilang bukan, itu hanya kepercayaan saja! Lihat sekarang Len malah masuk rumah sakit!" Kata Lenka sedikit kesal dengan sahabatnya, bagaimana pun yang di buat sakit adalah saudara kembarnya. "Apa pun itu, pokoknya kau harus minta maaf!."_

"Huee... Gomen." Sebuah isakan terdengar dari Rin yang sejak tadi sudah mulai menangis saat Lenka mengomelinya.

" _Bukan padaku baka! Tapi pada Len."_

"Hueee... Len-kun gomen."

OWARI

Hahaha... Poor Len.

Maaf baru bisa on sekarang, mungkin kedepannya aku akan hiatus sampai lappyku ada yang baru. Ini pun pakai Lappy teman. Tapi akan ku usahakan secepatnya, ini adalah karyaku sebelum hiatus.

Dalam ff ini aku mau menjelaskan, berhati- hati saat di berikan coklat oleh gadis jepang. Dalam sebuah blog, aku pernah membaca, hampir 90% gadis jepang menaruh benda- benda yang ku sebut di atas ke dalam coklat miliknya, jadi di mohon untuk behati- hati.

Dan untuk yang terakhir, bagi yang Requestnya belum jadi, aku minta maaf untuk menungguku sampai selesai hiatus. Aku juga membuka bagi readers yang berniat untuk request cerita.

Ok seperti itu saja, dan sekarang kita flashback sedikit. Silahkan di baca.

.

OMAKE

Hari ini Rin terasa lebih memaksa Lenka rasanya. "Rin, apa kau sedang yahhh... Kau tau maksudku." Kata Lenka dengan nada berbisik agar tak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Seraya memiringkan kepala, Rin pun menatap bingung Lenka yang tengah berbisik kepadanya. "Maksudnya?"

Lenka menghela nafas atas kelolaan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Maksudku, Apa kau sedang datang bulan?" tanya Lenka sekali lagi dengan nada biasa tanpa berbisik.

"Iya. Lalu kenapa? Apa hubungannya dengan coklat?"

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel, katanya jika kau menambahkan sesuatu milikmu ke dalam _Honmei-Choco_ maka ada kemungkinan pria yang kau suka pun semakin dekat dengan dirimu."

"Sesuatu milikku? Contohnya?" tanya Rin yang sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Lenka.

"Yah, contohnya kuku jari, rambut, darah, air liur, rambut kemaluan dan darah haid sangat ampuh."

"Benarkah?" Rasa penasaran Rin kini mulai bangkit saat mendengar perkataan Lenka.

"Begitulah yang ku baca tapi tetap saja itu hanya kepercayaan semata. Mana mungkin kau mempecayainya, bukan?"

Mendengar kata 'mempercayainya', Rin tertawa canggung menanggapinya. "A-Ahahaha... I-iya mana mungkin kan."

Dan yang jelas Rin benar- benar termakan dengan kepercayaan bodoh tersebut. Dan author hanya bisa mendoakan agar Len tak apa- apa. XD

OWARI

Sekian dari saya,

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
